fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Lonely (Anna's Song)
HOW LONELY (ANNA'S SONG) Performed by Kristen Bell (Anna) Anna, her big brother Hans (he's a good guy in this fanmake), and her little brothers Hiro Hamada and Tommy Pickles ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Kristoff and his best friend Apple Bloom followed them while Dashiell "Dash" Parr, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony Toponi, and Fievel Mousekewitz watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Anna, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Geppetto, Widow Tweed, Elsa, Brock, and Zazu drove back home in their mobile home. "Grandfather," said Elsa. "she's probably miles away by now." Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Kristoff and Apple Bloom stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Hiro sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Tommy. Hans gave his younger siblings comfort. "There, there!" he said. "Don't be sad," Apple Bloom said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Anna started to cry. Anna remembered telling Geppetto that the Kristoff Pan stories she tells Hans, Hiro, and Tommy weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Widow Tweed that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Kristoff's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Anna, Hiro, and Tommy (except Hans) sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Anna sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Widow Tweed, Geppetto, Brock, and Elsa. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children (except Hans), causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Anna got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Geppetto. She remembered telling Geppetto that the Lost Boys Gang went back to Neverland with Kristoff and Apple Bloom because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Geppetto, Widow Tweed, Spike, and Fifi. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Anna remembered sleeping in bed with Hans, Hiro, and Tommy while Widow Tweed read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Geppetto read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Anna and her brothers again. But Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Anna remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Kristoff, Apple Bloom, and the Lost Boys Gang, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Anna started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Anna." Kristoff said, patting her back. "After all, we promised to live with Kristoff, Apple Bloom, and the boys." Hans added. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Dash Parr. He was whispering to his friends about playing Kristoff Pan and Warren T. Rat. "OK, Tony, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Tony's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Thumper and Flower's ears. "You'll be Kristoff." Then he whispered into Bambi's ear. "You'll be Warren T. Rat." The Boys Gang jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Fievel walked over to Anna, Hiro, and Tommy, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Song Fic Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs Category:Sad songs